Blood Castle
by GettaDog
Summary: A Horrifying Story of Two girls...spending 734 days in Fear and they only had 25 Ways.....To die who will survive? !CONTAINS GOREY SCENES,VIOLENT,HORROR AND SOME SCENES NOT SUITABLE FOR SOME PEOPLE!
1. Red Moon

**I must say if people don't like gore I would advise you not to read this fanfic and carry on looking for another. Because this fanfic wouldn't meet your approval.**

**  
(copyrights)**

**I do not own or Naruto**

**I do own some of the characters in this fanfic**

**and if you know they are not in the films **

**you will know who are my characters are**

**Other than that enjoy **

**and **

**I have warned you...**

Red Moon

Drop by drop the rain drips down on the living human white cold skin, a young girl with sky blue gleaming eyes staring at the blank sky with it's many dull colours. Heart broken and upset the girl close her eyes letting the cold silky water drip on her lifeless skin. Hope that no one would see the clear water she is leaking though her lost eyes.

She slightly moved her blonde silky hair in between her eyes, separating her fringe into three sections, she moved her hands upon her summer rose cheeks, with her dark hearted cat whiskers scaring her on her cheeks, the girl sighed fed up with the world she lives in. She listened closely to the passing neighbours, to hear an other young voice calling out her name, the young girl opened her gleaming eyes and looked around to see who was calling her name though the many voices of Adam and Eve, though the misty crowd of sleeping faces. The voice caller swam cross the lake of humans souls towards the Young girl, Lungs panting the voice caller fell to the floor in front of the young girl, they both smiled and laughed, The young girl helped the voice caller up brushing the earth soil of her black uniform with red clouds patterns around the silk cloth she worn . The caller looked up at the young girl grazing into her bright blue eyes with her Grass like eyes and Black lead hair. They nodded before finally setting off running into the mist of rain, until reaching a small abandoned house, In the middle of no where. The girls looked at each other and took a deep breath in and walked inside.

Cobwebs hung from the shattered windows from the memories that had been forgotten. Walking down the stairs that lead to complete darkness where no light can reach it's trenches. The young women arrived at the bottom, to see some light from the glow worms that hide in the darkness. The 8 Figures standing cross the cave like room, muttered and whispers the secrets untold. The girls stood silent not saying a word. The Figures were nothing but holograms, to shallow to move from where they hid. The young girl took a deep breath before shallowly saying."Where here Father." trying not to disturb the conversation. One of the hologram looked at the girl and nodded. The two young women bowed to show their respect to the person who hid in behind the shadowy Figure.

Hour by hour the conversation went on until one by one the figures disappeared. "You may go now." One of the shadowy figures mumbled with his dark deep voice, as he disappeared into the dark shadows of the cave. Leaving the girls by themselves. The girls wondered back up the stone steps back out into the cold winter day, breath chilling wind. Looking out to the frozen rain that was once the sky's tears, frozen so coldly it was now white thick snow lying on the lifeless ground. The caller looked at the snow. The young girl looked at her and smiled "What's wrong Tamika?" She ask innocently  
Tamika, the voice caller looked back at the girl,smiling as she shook her ,signing 'it doesn't matter', they walked though the ice cold snow. Rattling their teeth as the whispering wind touches their warm skin. "What are we doing now?" Tamika asked the young girl walking ahead of her, the girl look behind her to look at Tamika and smiled "We find shelter silly, unless you wanna stay in the snow."

"As if." Tamika grinned back. The two girl then ran to find shelter.

When they finally found shelter in same cave by a frozen waterfall, Tamika laid of the cold fall using her cloak as a sheet, the moon was high in the sky with many diamonds scattered around it. Tamika closed her eyes before dreaming she quietly whispered "Goodnight,Umi-Chan." Umi the young girl looked at Tamika and smiled "Goodnight." Tamika yawn and entered her dream land. Leaving Umi eyes wide open gazing into the night sky, before closing her eyes as well to enter the many dreams she dreamt before.

As the moon is high in the sky, neighing horses canter near the two sleeping girls, not welcome the riders jump of their horses wrapping themselves in the blue and black cloaks. Slimier to Tamika and Umi's but the pattern was different, instead of red clouds there were blue moons ,blue waves on the bottom of the cloak and on the sleeve, hiding their faces behind mask of animals. Wolf,fox,deer and snake creep inside the cave, the intruders are nothing like Tamika's or Umi's group, they hide more relying on there mask to keep them safe...stepping closer to the sleeping girls not making a sound, like walking on a cloud. They stood over the girls blocking the moon light, Umi opened her eyes slowly to see the figures standing over her, her eyes flew open but before she could scream they grabbed her and Tamika and threw them into a bag, filled with complete darkness. The intruders jump back on their horses and ran out into the mist.

The next day at Tamika and Umi's group things weren't going well. A lollipop face man ran down the stairs, with some black clothes in his hand trying to not fall down the stair he decided to jump of the bannister. A long blonde hair man chased after the lollipop face with just a towel around him, screaming fowl words before a silent 'Hm'. A black hair teen was in the wrong place at the wrong time read a book not looking where he was going, both him and the lollipop face clash together making the book fly into the air and the clothes scatter across the floor. The Black hair teen glared at the lollipop face, frowning as well. The blonde hair caught up with the lollipop face and whacked him over the head "That's for stealing my clothes ,hm!" The blonde hissed, picking the clothes up and glaring at the lollipop face then storming off. The lollipop face looked at the teen "Eh,Hi Itachi-kun." He said trying to get the black hair of his case, the teen Itachi rolled his eyes and help him and the lollipop face up. "Have you seen Umi-Chan, she was pose to be here eleven today..." Itachi wondered. "Not to my records, no." The lollipop replied. Itachi picked up the book and walked off leaving the lollipop alone in the hallway, Walking into another room Itachi rubbed his face showing depression and impatient. "Where pose to be moving to another base today..." He said to himself not noticing the blue skin in front of him, grinning. Itachi frowned at the blue skin and wondered of to find their leader, luckily to find him in the hallway talking to the lollipop face. "Hey Leader-sama?." . The ginger head looked at Itachi and smiled. "Yes Itachi?" He smiled  
"Have You seen Tamika or Umi?"

"No...I haven't."

"They where pose to be here at eleven..."

"Maybe they got held in traffic...they should be here..."

"but what happened if there not back by two?"

"Then we'll look for them."  
" ' Kay..."

Itachi walked off . He then sat on the stone stairs and waited...hoping for the two girls to come back


	2. I see dead people

**I see dead people.**

Umi woke up slowly and painfully. She rubbed her neck and looked around , as she was surrounded in a metal cell. Tamika wasn't in the same room. she heard slight breathing on her neck she rapidly turned around and saw no one was there, she began to breathe more heavily, she felt someone's hand touch hers and when she turned around again no one was there. Then a person slowly appeared, mummified... Umi fell to the floor, The person was still alive, it's hair was grey but only a few was on it's head, it was skinny as a trig, It had sharp teeth that you could see, it's eyes black , it's skin was lifeless, it looked at Umi and began to gargle like the grudge, It walked towards Umi slowly, Umi stood up and began to bang on the door begging to get out "LET ME FUCKING OUT!!!" she screamed "THERES A DEAD PERSON IN HERE!!!" She looked out the bars on the door. No one was in the corridors, It started to get closer. Umi breathing more heavily and banged more "HELP!" The footsteps stopped..It had stop. Umi slowly turned her head to the door and saw another mummified person. Umi's eyes flew open, as step back and tripped over her own feet and landed on the floor. Under the other person. she could hear her own breath as she dragged herself across the floor into the corner of the room as she looked up the two mummified people where staring at her with their dead like eyes...The one in the same room walked towards her. Umi pinned herself to the wall breathing faster and harder. The mummified creature was in front of her face to face with it's pupil less eyes. Umi moved her hand along the floor trying to find something...has her fingered gripped onto a object she picked it up and swung it at the mummified. Blood Squirted everywhere as the mummy's face was cut in half, It scream was defining like finger nails scraping across the chalk board. Umi stood still too horrified to move. the creature carried on screaming and so did the blood squirting.

The Creature fell to the floor blood still pouring from it's wound...Umi Looked at the object, to see it was an axe. Her eyes shook with fear 'what was an axe doing In this room'. Her attention turned to the other mummified person in the corridor. It moan and groan, Umi feel to the floor head in hands and began to cry.

The metal cell vibrated with the sound of Tamika's scream. Umi looked up to see the second mummified person was still there. "Tamika!" Umi screamed.  
"Umi, HELP!" Tamika screamed back.

"I Can't!!!"

"There's a Dead person in here!"

"Same!...one standing out the cell!"

"There's one in my room!"

"Hit it with something!"

"Ok.....EEP!!!"

"What!?"

"It twitched..."

"HIT THE MOTHER FUCKING THING!"

"OK! OK!.......AHHHH!!!"

"WHAT?!?"

"BLOOD!"

"....."

"EW EW EW EW!"

"and you got into akatsuki how?"

"SHUT UP UMI!"

"well help me!!!"

"Can't!"

"WHY NOT?!"

"there's one outside mine.."

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE!" Umi picked up the axe again and swung it at the creature outside to door. Only half the axe went though hitting the creature in the eye. Black liquid flow down it's cheeks and it screamed the same horrifying sound. "What Happened!?" Tamika screamed  
"Nothing....just misplaced my axe..."

"Ew...." Tamika shivered. "I've got mine off my hand..." Frowned Umi. She looked around the room to hear where Tamika's voice was coming from, her eyes laid onto a vent on the wall, she ran over to the wall , she put the axe in her mouth and began to climb the wall with her hands, The vent was big enough to let Umi though she opened it and climbed in, not long until she came upon another vent, she peeked though to see Tamika staring a the creature on the floor, Tamika too had an axe. Umi opened the vent and Tamika looked up in fright but to notice it was Umi "UMI!" she cried with delight as Umi jumped down from the vent, Tamika legged it to Umi and hugged her, "You came for me!" She jumped with glee.

"No time for, Yay I'm saved, we still need to get out off her!" Umi frowned

"Well we can't when that thing." She pointed at the creature "Is there!" Umi glared she walked over to the door and shrug the Axe into the creature cutting his head in half as it too screamed. Tamika covered her ears and closed her eyes, as Umi stood and watch the creature die. Tamika hid behind Umi and the creature tried to grab Umi though the bars but could not reach, it hit the floor and blood flooded the hall way from the now two dead creature were in the hall as the blood dripped though the drain into the suers as the smell pass though Konoha.

The pasting villagers would hold there nose when they smelt the horrible smell of rotten bodies. "Fucking hell that's stinks." One of the villages coughed in the smell. The villages complained about the smell to the 5th Hokage. She looked at the complaining villages at her office and command two people to go down and see where the smell is coming from. Two men gladly wanted to go, they open the grid as the got a huge blast of the smell made their eyes water and their insides cripple. They climbed in, torch in hand and began to follow the long dark tunnel. Further and further down the men began to feel unconformable. "Maybe we should go back." One said as he held a piece of cloth to his face. "We mustn't let the hokage down." The other replied as they carried on. Then they stop to a sound, a creaking noise, a sound of a broken neck. The two men gulp with fear as their heart pound. The noise came closer and closer, as the men heart became faster and faster. The noise stop and the men got their breath back as the looked at each other and laughed. The creature appeared behind one of the men and bit into his neck, as red water dripped down his neck. The other man legged it down the tunnel as the sound of the creature followed him. "Help!" he screamed but no one answered. It was too late. The creature appeared on the cling and sung down face to face with the man. All....went black.


End file.
